


Sleepy New Years

by Readymcreaderson



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jeff sleeps through it, New Years celebrations, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readymcreaderson/pseuds/Readymcreaderson
Summary: Annie and Jeff are supposed to celebrate the new years together and it doesn't really go according to Annie's wishes when Jeff falls asleep.
Relationships: Annie Edison/Jeff Winger
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33
Collections: Community Prompt Challenge





	Sleepy New Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeffwing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeffwing/gifts).



> So JW gave me a prompt that set my pairing up on the new years when one of them falls asleep. And here's my work on that! 
> 
> Go read theirs too!

“How is this possible?” Annie mutters to herself as she looked over at the one person in the entirety of Greendale area who wanted to spend the new year evening with her. And he is fast asleep with his head hanging over the back of the couch, his mouth gaping while a soft snore escaped him. 

“I was kind of hoping to have someone to actually celebrate with, not sit here and watch other people have fun on the TV.” She turns her head towards the TV with a sigh. 

In all honesty, she had hoped for maybe a new years kiss. Her crush on Jeff Winger never really went away, so when ever they found themselves alone together, she felt a little hopeful about… something. 

“You know, when you called and asked me to come over to spend the new year with you, this was not what I thought it would be,” Annie says out loud, more to herself than him. “I was thinking you’d take me to a bar, buy me a few drinks and if I got lucky, maybe you’d kiss me at the end of it.” The last part came out as a whisper. 

The TV flashes a number 10 and the countdown to the new year starts. And Annie knows that this year isn’t going to end any differently than the last one. “I never had a new years kiss,” she confesses to the TV. “And I was hoping that this year it would be different.” 

“Never had a new years kiss?” Annie’s head spins around to face Jeff who’s giving her a grin. 

“I thought you were asleep!” She gapes out, shocked and embarrassed.

“No one can sleep through you incessant chatter,” Jeff replies, sitting up straighter on the couch. “Happy New Year, Annie.” He takes her cheeks in his hands with that classic soft smile that always sends the butterflies in her stomach in a frenzy.

“Happy New Year, Jeff.” Annie’s voice is barely audible as every thought has fled her head. Her eyes flicker down on his lips, lingering there for a fraction of a second before Jeff leans in and presses his lips to hers.


End file.
